Pasiones Ocultas
by Loreto W
Summary: Duo se acerca a Heero en forma descuidada e intima, Heero lo hecha,Duo le guarda resentimiento.¿Podrá Heero enmendar el error que hizo?Yaoi 2X1 Lemon
1. Anhelados Deseos

Pasiones Ocultas  
  
Capítulo Uno  
Anhelados Deseos  
  
Heero lo había echado de su departamento sin sentimiento de culpa alguna, si es que acaso el soldado perfecto podría llegar a tener o demostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, Duo por su parte caminaba deprimido por la calle se sentía solo, vacío y no lograba comprender como es que Heero, aquel muchacho al cual el había amado secretamente durante largas noches observándolo entre las sabanas en el lugar donde dormía, lo había echado aquella noche tan fría, no en efecto Duo lo sabía pero a pesar de eso no lograba comprender porque él, el Dios de la muerte el chico sonriente que todos conocían, tanto Trowa como Quatre y Wufei, él un guerrero capas de sacrificar su vida contar de lograr su objetivo a toda costa, había cometido semejante tontería, que por muy poco comprensible que fuera debido a las circunstancias en las que el se encontraba en ese momento, en ese estúpido momento que él creía, el peor error que pudo haber cometido en toda su vida, le había costado el amor de su frío e indiferente amado como lo era Heero.  
  
Las luces de las calles resplandecientes iluminaban el hermoso rostro de Duo, en aquella noche fría dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos color violeta, que sin embargo ahora lucían tristes y melancólicos. Su maravillosa sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro, esa sonrisa tan perfecta y fabulosa que en varias ocasiones había dedicado tan especialmente a Heero esperando que despertara en él algún sentimiento o pasión oculta en algún lugar incógnito y oculto del corazón frío que poseía Heero y que ni siquiera el mismo conocía, pero a pesar de eso Heero conservaba la amabilidad que muy pocas personas habían visto en él..............  
  
La noche se volvía cada ves más fría e interminable, parecía que nunca acabaría en ese momento Duo se detuvo pensativo y susurro con voz quebradiza el nombre de la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos y un gran espacio en su corazón destrozado.  
  
- Heero- y entonces recordó lo sucedido.  
  
Flashback  
  
Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Heero se encontraba dormido profundamente, era algo misterioso considerando que Heero era conocido como el soldado perfecto, sin embargo Duo no lo estaba el calor sofocante de aquella mañana lo había despertado, pero lo más extraño era que su lado se encontraba durmiendo Heero, algo que más que extraño parecía imposible Duo lo observo cuidadosamente, era la primera ves que lo veía dormir tan plácidamente, Duo lo observa atentamente y se preguntaba ¿como es que no lo había observado dormir en forma atenta como lo estaba haciendo ahora?, Probablemente por las innumerables misiones en las que el soldado perfecto arriesgaba su vida día a día, algo que para Duo no era nada nuevo, tampoco el hecho de que debido a eso aquel soldado frío como el acero debía levantarse temprano para cumplir sus misiones y deberes como piloto del Gundam Wing Zero. Así se encontraba Duo mirándolo atentamente recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, cada parte una por una, sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas, sus mejillas y de pronto se detuvo en su boca, un pensamiento rápido cruzo por su mente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y sintió el rubor de ellas, quería probar el sabor exquisitos de los labios de su amado, sus emociones lo traicionaron y no pudo contenerse lo deseaba, deseaba probar esos dulces labios, era su deseo anhelado, acerco su rostro lentamente y cada centímetro que se acercaba su respiración se volvía más agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas más no podían, su corazón latía fuertemente sentía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho evitando que pudiera cumplir su anhelado deseo y sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban acariciando dulcemente los de Heero.  
  
Heero seguía dormido sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido Duo creía estar en el cielo se encontraba probando esos labios exquisitos, eran dulces agradables, deliciosos pero quería más quería probar más de lo que ya había probado, trato de buscar la lengua de Heero con la suya hasta que logro encontrarla entonces la hizo prisionera de su boca, Duo no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo había cumplido su deseo, había probado el dulce néctar de los labios de Heero, ahora solo deseaba que alguna vez su amor fuera correspondido, por eso intento aprovechar al máximo el momento rápidamente Duo comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de Heero acariciando cada uno de sus pezones con maestría Duo continuaba su trabajo , pero esta vez bajo sus manos lentamente hasta llegar al miembro de Heero comenzó a frotarlo fuertemente masturbándolo cada vez más fuerte Heero comenzó a despertarse se encontraba medio dormido, pero logro sentir lo que estaba haciendo Duo con su cuerpo, Heero se encontraba tan cansado por las misiones de la noche anterior que no se despertaba completamente, Duo no lo noto ya que se encontraba ocupado "trabajando" de alguna forma esto le causaba excitación al mismo tiempo besaba a Heero apasionadamente y mientras lo hacía gritaba fuertemente:  
  
- Aaaaaaa Heero aaaaaa ¡Te amo!, Sin darse cuenta que Heero estaba ya despierto por sus alborotos, Heero comenzó a sentir un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo su respiración se encontraba muy agitada por los fogosos besos de Duo, en ese momento estaba sintiendo innumerables sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía bien pero esas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo como un torrente y no lo dejaban tranquilo una ola de placer comenzó a recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, se estaba dejando llevar por aquella ola de placer, pero de repente una misión cruzo por su mente y alejo a Duo en forma violenta y muy fuerte.  
  
- ¡DUO! Que demonios estas haciendo- dijo Heero con un tono fuerte, pero sin perder la forma inexpresiva de su rostro.  
  
- Heero, yo solo te estaba observando- respondió nerviosamente Duo aún sonrojado tratando de ocultarlo todo, sin embargo, los hechos y las acciones lo delataban, en el acto velozmente trato de pararse para salir huyendo, en ese momento saco sus manos del pecho de Heero en donde hace un momento se encontraban rítmicamente trabajando, entonces se golpeo fuerte empujando algo y arrojándolo de manera violenta al suelo, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo había permanecido al junto a Heero, la computadora portátil de Heero que había estado con el todo este tiempo ahora yacía destruida en el suelo, ya que al caerse de manera brusca había terminado rompiéndose en diversos pedazos, de pronto Duo miro a Heero asustado sus ojos reflejaban un temor espantoso Duo sentía que desde ese instante algo muy malo ocurriría en su vida.  
  
- ¡DUO! Eres un ¡IDIOTA UN ESTUPIDO VETE! o acaso quieres que te elimine ahora solo eres un ¡ESTORBO!- la voz de Heero se hoyo fría y amenazadora, el soldado perfecto no dudaría en cumplir lo que había dicho.  
  
- Heero yo.........lo siento... mucho..... no quise romper tu..............  
  
- ¡INUTIL! no sabes hacer nada más que causar problemas solo eres un estorbo eres el Dios de la muerte y de las cosas ya que destruyes todo lo que tocas incluyendo mis cosas ¡BAKA! No sirves para nada- repitió Heero, estaba enfurecido de rabia y sin pensarlo lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro rompiendo su labio un poco y luego con todas sus fuerzas volvió a golpearlo esta ves en el estomago utilizando mucha más fuerza de la que ya había empleado tanto que el pobre muchacho de ojos violetas quedo agonizando.  
  
- Heero yo.............. lo .........lamen...to- intento decir Duo agonizando por el dolor del golpe que le había dado Heero, Heero no permitió que Duo continuara y lo hecho del departamento con un patada en sus costillas como despedida .  
  
- No quiero volver a verte- le grito Heero de forma dura y fría sin alterarse conservando esa mirada indiferente e inexpresiva característica de aquel piloto.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
No era la forma en la que había encontrado a Duo al despertar lo que había molestado a Heero sino el hecho de que su portátil hubiera sido destruida ya que por primera vez él, el soldado perfecto no cumpliría con la misión que el doctor J le había encomendado, ya que en su computadora se encontraban los datos del lugar en donde la misión se llevaría a cabo además ya era demasiado tarde para solucionar el problema no cumpliría su misión era algo que debía aceptar, aunque no quisiera por primera ves fracasaría y todo por la culpa de su supuesto "amigo", o más bien dicho Baka trenzado como solía llamar a Duo, sin embargo en el interior de Heero algo lo estaba molestando, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, todas estas sensaciones lo recorrían al recordar aquel momento en el que se encontraba semi durmiendo, pero más que cualquier cosa al recordar lo que Duo hacía, mientras él, se encontraba entre dormido y despierto, se sentía desorientado ,confundido, acaso el soldado perfecto se encontraba así por aquellos besos apasionados que Duo, le había robado, no , tonterías, pensar que esos besos ocasionaron algo en él, era tan solo una estupidez, que probablemente pronto olvidaría, no obstante, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Heero acaso sentiría algo por Duo no, imposible, porque sentiría algo por aquel muchacho que el consideraba como un estorbo tanto para él como para todos, pero lo que Heero ignoraba era que dentro de muy poco esa sensación más que un tormento se convertiría en una pesadilla y con ella vendría un arrepentimiento infinito a tal punto de querer acabar con su vida que hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo vacía y miserable que era.  
  
Continuara......... 


	2. Peligrosa Obsesión

Capítulo Dos  
Peligrosa Obsesión  
  
Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel incidente, en el que Duo se había acercado a Heero en forma descuidada e intima, desde aquel entonces, Heero no tenía ni la más remota idea de como se encontraba Duo, pero el soldado perfecto, Heero estaba demasiado ocupado con sus misiones como para intentar averiguarlo, pero a pesar de eso no podía olvidar aquellos labios de Duo, probando deliciosamente los suyos, en efecto, aquellas sensaciones tan misteriosas para Heero lo recorrían una y otra vez en un vals interminable sin receso, pero ¡NO!, De ninguna forma, Heero debía olvidar esas malditas sensaciones que cada vez que recordaba a Duo lo recorrían provocándole, un tormento y más que eso alguno que otro error afortunadamente reparable en diversas misiones difíciles, en donde la probabilidad de salir vivo era nula, pero su calidad de soldado perfecto le permitía salir victorioso sin ningún rasguño.  
  
Esa tarde fría y lluviosa Duo empapado caminaba rumbo al departamento que solía compartir con Heero, antes de aquel incidente en el que él, se había acercado a su amado Heero, caminaba decidido debía volver a ese departamento ya que en el se encontraban la mayoría de sus pertenencias, confiaba en que Heero no hubiera decidido eliminarlas en su ausencia, luego de una larga caminata bajo la lluvia logro llegar a aquel departamento, entro por la puerta sin problemas y ya en el interior observo cuidadosamente, examinando todo con sus hermosos color violeta para ver si Heero se encontraba pero no estaba, al no observar rastros de su amado supuso que se encontraría fuera en alguna misión, entonces, se percato que estaba empapado, se dirigió al baño y decidió tomar una ducha confiaba en que Heero no llegara, se quito sus prendas mojadas tirándolas una a una en el suelo, y ahí se encontraba Duo, las gotas tibias de la ducha caían lentamente sobre su cuerpo, se sentía bien, relajado y tranquilo, de pronto acerco sus manos a su trenza y desato el nudo que la hacia prisionera, permitiéndole a sus cabellos castaños caer libremente sobre su espalda en una hermosa cascada, finalmente termino, coloco la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió al dormitorio comenzando a buscar ropa, lucia realmente sexy sus cabellos caían desordenados, y su figura era perfecta y su cuerpo esculturalmente maravilloso. (No hay que describir mucho ya que se lo imaginan cierto). Un golpe se escuchó de pronto Heero había llegado y se dirigió al dormitorio, entonces se encontró frente a frente observando a Duo, esto no estaba bien para el soldado perfecto, se había quedado quieto, en silencio sin decir nada observando a Duo como si estuviera viendo a la persona más hermosa en toda su vida y desde luego así era para Heero, su corazón latía rápidamente, parecía estar en otra dimensión, las misiones se habían alejado completamente de su mente y en su cabeza solo existía lugar para Duo, y Heero recordó las sensaciones tan misteriosas que sentía junto a Duo y quería volver a sentirlas no sabía porque, pero lo deseaba, deseaba estar cerca de Duo y volver a sentir esos labios tibios con los suyos fusionándose en un torrente de pasiones y emociones que comenzaban a surgir, de lo más profundo de su corazón al sentir el contacto de Duo junto a él.............  
  
- ¡AH! Hola Heero- dijo Duo en tono natural, pero no hubo respuesta de Heero ya que aún seguía observándolo con una mirada llena de amor en su rostro, entonces, Duo continuo hablando.  
  
- ¡EH! Heero vine a buscar algunas cosas pero enseguida me marcho.  
  
- Duo no quiero que te vayas- murmuro Heero con un tono lleno de ternura en su voz pero conservando esa mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.  
  
- ¿UH?- Duo no comprendía, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Heero le estaba pidiendo que se quedara?, ¿como era posible?, Si el maldito lo había echado de su departamento golpeándolo y le había gritado que no regresara. Duo recordó esas palabras " ¡DUO!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡UN ESTUPIDO!, ¡VETE! O quieres que te elimine, ¡ SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO!, ¡UN INUTIL!",- Duo se vistió rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a dejar el departamento velozmente. Mientras que Heero se encontraba confundido por la repentina precipitación de Duo e intento detenerlo.  
  
- Duo ¿Qué haces?- fue su fría pregunta.  
  
- Me voy Heero no quiero permanecer más aquí contigo- esas palabras hicieron sentir a Heero una punzada en su pecho, ¿acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba?, Duo no quería permanecer ni un segundo más a su lado.  
  
- Espera no te vayas Duo- volvió a repetir Heero esta vez tomando la mano de Duo para que no se escapara acercándose lentamente contemplando aquel hermoso cabello castaño que llevaba suelto Duo.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Heero? ¿Por qué me detienes?- fue la pregunta de Duo y nuevamente las palabras de aquella noche cruzaron por su cabeza "¡DUO!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡UN ESTUPIDO!, ¡UN INUTIL!, ¡UN ESTOBO!, ¡VETE!, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ELIMINE AHORA."  
  
Duo no asimilaba las palabras de Heero en su cabeza, aquellas palabras daban vuelta, esta vez Duo penso un momento, esto era extraño Heero se encontraba mirándolo de una manera distinta a las demás y le pedía que se quedara ¡NO! Penso Duo, seguramente Heero cumpliría con lo dicho ¡CLARO! Heero sabía de los sentimientos de Duo hacia él, y quería confundirlo para luego hacerle daño por la estupidez que había cometido al romper su computadora, el maldito lo estaba engañando, sí, no había otra explicación para Duo, el desgraciado quería jugar con sus sentimientos, MALDITO, DESGRACIADO pensaba Duo y a pesar de todo el amor que sentía Duo por Heero solo pasaba ahora por su mente un pensamiento VENGANZA.  
  
- Ya veras Heero te enseñare que aquel que lastima a Shinigami encuentra su fin pronto y tu no serás la excepción hoy- pensaba Duo.........................  
  
Duo se encontraba completamente cegado por la venganza, los sentimientos de amor por Heero que una vez había sentido se habían ido repentinamente, en su mente solo había una cosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos, VENGANZA, le haría pagar a Heero todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había causado al echarlo de su departamento, ya que sabía que aunque el soldado perfecto sintiera algo por él, fuera lo que fuera, Heero lo ignoraría al día siguiente y haría como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, así era Heero, por esa razón Duo quería darle una lección, haría que sintiera toda la tristeza y el dolor que una persona siente cuando es rechazado por un amor no correspondido.  
  
Continuara......... 


	3. Juegos de Amor

Capítulo Tres  
Juegos de Amor  
  
Duo hizo unos movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo y paso su mano en forma sexy por sus cabellos acomodándolos para llamar la atención de Heero, ambos estaban frente a frente y sus miradas estaban llenas de un brillo especial en sus ojos, Heero se dejo llevar por sus emociones y tomo suavemente por la cintura a Duo acercándolo y depositando un delicioso beso en su boca, pero Duo no sentía nada absolutamente nada, aquellas caricias de Heero solo hacían que Duo sintiera un Odio más profundo, pero a diferencia suya las pasiones ocultas de Heero comenzaban a despertar poco a poco convirtiéndose en algo tormentoso, Heero deseaba entregarse a Duo, lo deseaba realmente, deseaba ser suyo desde el día en que lo hecho del departamento no lograba olvidarlo ni un solo momento, su voz, sus bellos ojos color violeta que tanto le gustaban y el olor perfumado de su cabello, todo eso le fascinaba, su figura espléndida, más bien dicho su cuerpo perfecto, todo, absolutamente todo, lo volvía loco, nada de eso se había esfumado de su mente ni mucho menos aquellas caricias de Duo en esa fría noche en la que descubrió sus pasiones ocultas.  
  
Heero tomo a Duo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido, tomo sus cabellos y comenzó a juguetear con ellos entre sus dedos, Heero arrojo contra la pared suavemente a Duo y dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos lo beso apasionadamente, Duo inmediatamente respondió al beso ambas lenguas jugueteaban juntas enlazadas totalmente, en un beso apasionado y fogoso que duro por minutos, la idea de Duo estaba funcionando Heero estaba cayendo tal y como él quería, Duo se mostró arrepentido por haber respondido al beso solo para que Heero se sintiera más atraído y entonces se separo intencionalmente.  
  
- Heero yo no debí, lo siento mucho.  
  
- Shhh Duo calla- susurro Heero sensualmente a Duo.  
  
- Heero, yo no puedo, yo debo irme- los ojos de Duo se volvieron tristes, en ese momento intento soltarse, pero Heero lo aprisiono más contra la pared evitándole escapar.  
  
- Duo esta noche quiero ser tuyo.  
  
- Heero yo, yo, esta noche te haré mío- contesto Duo decidido.  
  
- Duo eres tan lindo, tus ojos son realmente hermosos, yo fui un tonto.  
  
-Heero no te culpes.  
  
Duo continuaba con aquel juego, era cierto que él siempre había soñado con hacer suyo a Heero, esta vez se aprovecharía y haría sufrir a Heero, lo extraño era que aquel muchacho de un corazón bueno, en esos momentos se encontraba completamente cegado por la venganza, pero él sabía que durante mucho tiempo por ser un muchacho bueno, su vida siempre había sido dolorosa y triste además de llevar una vida solitaria llena de luchas. Duo tomo suavemente el rostro de Heero, paso su mano, por la mejilla derecha de él acariciándola, y con la otra comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente la chaqueta de Heero, deslizo sus manos bajo la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar esos pezones ágilmente, mientras que Heero respondía intuitivamente a cada caricia. Heero estaba en el cielo esas sensaciones volvían a recorrerlo, se sentía bien con Duo, esa noche era perfecta y mágica para ambos, todo era espléndido.  
  
- Heero- murmuro Duo sensualmente y continuo besándolo, pero esta vez llevándolo lentamente hasta la cama recostándolo.  
  
- Duo, ¿Qué haces?  
  
- No digas nada Heero, solo sígueme, te gustara- fue la respuesta de Duo.  
  
Duo se abalanzo sobre Heero y deposito un exquisito beso en su boca, acariciándolo, besándolo, amándolo locamente, Duo lo quería, lo amaba y no sabía desde cuando pero lo deseaba. Duo fue bajando sus manos lentamente, desabrochando toda la ropa de Heero que se encontraba a su paso, Heero solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo y las caricias de su amado Duo. Era increíble que Heero el soldado perfecto, un maravilloso y hábil guerrero, se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por aquel juego de pasiones ocultas y deseos y peor aún estaba cayendo........... Entonces Duo comenzó a desvestir a Heero quitándole cada pieza de ropa, hasta prácticamente ambos quedar desnudos, mientras las prendas caían bajo la cama una en pos de otra. El solo de contacto de Heero con la piel suave y perfumada de Duo, lo estremeció completamente queriendo entregarse más pronto a su amado Duo, Heero se quedo observándolo largos minutos, minutos infinitos para ambos, con una mirada llena de amor y ternura Duo aprovechó el momento para besarlo con un beso mucho más intenso y apasionado, mucho más fogoso que todos los anteriores, introduciendo su lengua cada vez más al fondo, buscando ansiosamente la lengua de Heero para probar todos aquellos sabores que durante tanto tiempo, se había perdido. Ambos corazones latían al unísono, Duo aprovecho que se encontraba sobre Heero y comenzó a recorrer centímetro a centímetro con su lengua el fabuloso y varonil cuerpo de Heero cada vez pasándola con más deseo excitándolo, sintiendo los estremecimientos de Heero al sentir aquella lengua deseándolo con lujuria.  
  
- Mmmmmmh........... Heeeeerooooo........... Mmmmhhh, esta noche te haré mío mmmmmmhh- decía Duo y continuaba explorando deseosamente con su lengua el cuerpo de Heero.  
  
- Haaaaaa Duo, esta noche seré tuyo puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo aaaaaaahhhh........ Duooooo- Duo continuo lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Heero con deseo incontrolable, mientras tanto sus manos que hasta ese momento habían estado jugueteando con sus pezones, fueron bajando poco a poco hasta encontrar su objetivo y comenzaron a frotar fuertemente el miembro de Heero provocándole un placer descontrolado.  
  
- ¡Haaaaa, Duoooo! .......... ¡Haaaaaa!, ¡Aaaaah! Fueron los quejidos de Heero, al sentir aquellas manos acariciando su intimidad ágilmente, Duo observaba sonriendo a su amado Heero y entonces se llevo a la boca aquel pene succionándolo lentamente desde el comienzo, para provocarle más placer a Heero succionándolo luego con más energía.  
  
- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Duoooooo!..... Aaah, ¡Sííííííííí!...... Aaaaaaaaahhh- grito Heero quejumbroso, entonces, viendo Duo que Heero se encontraba en el cielo decidió comenzar con la penetración para intensificar el placer de Heero y se acomodo sobre sus caderas, tomo aquel miembro y lo dirigió a su entrada colocándolo en su ano y entonces empujo de una forma en que la penetración le causara un dolor placentero y así fue.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duoooooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!!! ..... ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!- Heero se encontraba descontrolado totalmente, sus gritos de placer se escuchaban fuertemente retumbando en las paredes del dormitorio, entonces Duo comenzó a subir y bajar sobre él, balanceándose una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo volviéndolo más intenso, intentando llegar más y más al fondo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Haaaa!!!, ¡¡¡Haaaa!!!, ¡¡¡Duoo!!, haaaa, ¡¡¡Sííí!!!, ¡¡¡Sííí!!!........ Haaaaa ¡¡¡Duoo!!!... Haaaaaa, Haaaaaa, ..... Aaaaaaah- se quejaba Heero con lagrimas de placer en sus ojos, e intentando controlar su respiración agitada con dificultad, mientras una ola de placer lo invadía completamente y mientras Duo continuaba balanceándose cada vez con más desenfreno.  
  
- Mhhhhhhhh, Heeeeroo, mmmmhhhh ....... Haaaa, mmmmmh ...... Aaaah- decía Duo mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados aumentando más y más el ritmo de la penetración, a tal punto que comenzó a frotar su propio pene para masturbarse jadeando, extasiando, derramando lagrimas de placer, llegando más al fondo de Heero empujando más y más fuerte, sonrojado sintiendo el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Heero necesitaba sostenerse de algo rápidamente se agarro de las sabanas como pudo, mordiendo su labio para no lanzar los fuertes gemidos de placer que apenas podía contener en silencio y que de vez en cuando escapaban de sus labios, mientras se retorcía en la cama jadeando, deseando más y más por parte de su amado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duoooooooooo!!!, ¡¡¡Duoooooooo!!!, ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Duooooooo!!! ¡Ha!, ¡Ha! ¡¡¡Siíííííííí!!! ¡¡¡Duooooooo!!!, ...... Aaaaaaaah, síííííííí, más, sííí....... Aaaaaaahh, aaaaaah- y se sostenía lo más que podía de las sabanas mientras Duo, se movía más y más saltando sobre Heero, locamente dejando que sus gotas de sudor cayeran sobre el cuerpo de Heero quien al sentirlas se estremecía jadeando y gritando mientras su corazón latía fuertemente golpeando su corazón, al mismo tiempo en que los quejidos de placer de los dos, se intensificaron fuertemente ambos estaban llegando a los limites.  
  
- Aaah ..... Heero, aaaaaah, mmmmmh te gusta ........ Aaaaah, haaaa, aaaah- y Duo aumentaba más y más el ritmo empujando su miembro más adentro, cada vez mas al fondo de la entrada de Heero.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sííííííí, Duoooooo, sííííííí!!! ....... Aaaaaaah, aaaaaaaah, así, más, aaaaaaaaaaaah, - exploto Heero.  
  
- ¡¡¡Heeero!!!, ¡¡¡Heeerooo!!!, Aaaaaaaaaah- y Duo comenzó metiendo y sacando su miembro erecto, gritando y jadeando extasiado completamente descontrolado, de pronto sintió él liquido escapar de su cuerpo, entonces introdujo su mano y luego se la llevo a su boca, lamiéndola con deseo, continuando con su vaivén desenfrenado y Heero ya no resistía, estaba gritando eufóricamente y sus fuerzas se le estaban acabando.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duoooooo!!! ¡¡¡Duooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Síííííííííí!!! ah, ah, síííííííí ...... ¡¡¡Duoooooooooooooo!!!- Duo quien tenía una mano acariciando su miembro para masturbarse y la otra jugueteando con los pezones de Heero, decidió abandonar la tarea de acariciar los pezones de Heero, acercando su mano suavemente hasta llegar a la cabeza de su amado, acariciando cada cabello pasándolos delicadamente entre sus dedos.  
  
Duo decidió besarlo por ultima vez dándole un beso mucho más intenso, y en ese momento en el momento final del beso, se escucharon dos eufóricos quejidos de placer en forma de eco, provocando el clímax de sus anhelados deseos y de aquellas pasiones ocultas, que esa noche habían despertado completamente en esos dos chicos, sintiendo el caliente liquido derramado por ambos, en señal de culminación de aquella fantástica noche llena de apasionantes deseos, en comienzo de un amor maravilloso, que dentro de poco se convertiría en odio y confusión para Duo, e irremediable tristeza y arrepentimiento para Heero, si es que eso podía ser posible, en el soldado perfecto. Duo callo agotado y jadeando sobre Heero aún excitado, entonces, le pregunto:  
  
Continuara......... 


	4. Destino Mortal

Capítulo Cuatro  
Destino Mortal  
  
-¿Heero me amas?  
  
- Sí amor, te amo locamente y además ahora soy todo tuyo, sé que fui un tonto, un maldito, un desgraciado en aquel momento, pero te amo..........  
  
- Sí Heero, fuiste ¡UN TONTO!, ¡UN MALDITO!. ¡UN DESGRACIADO! Y no solo eso ¡¡¡AÚN LO ERES!!!  
  
- ¿Uhm, que quieres decir?- fue la pregunta de Heero.  
  
- Lo que quiero decir Heero, es que yo ¡¡¡NO TE AMO!!!, ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡¡NO TE AMO!!! Porque para ti, soy solo ¡UN ESTORBO!, ¿No es cierto Heero? ¡¡¡ RESPÓNDEME!!!- Le gritaba Duo a Heero agitado respirando con dificultad, agotado.  
  
- Pero, en ese momento fui un tonto Duo, y ahora TE AMO.  
  
- Sí, Heero fuiste un tonto jajajaja y aún lo eres, ¡POR FAVOR HEERO!, ¿No recuerdas?, ¡ME ECHASTE DEL DEPARTAMENTO!, Solo por que rompí tu computadora por accidente, en ese momento te deseaba, ¡¡¡TE BESE!!! ¡¡¡Y TU QUE HICISTE!!!, ¡¡¡ME GOLPEASTE!!!, ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA ME ESCUCHASTE!!!, Por eso Heero no puedo perdonarte, ¡¡¡NO TE AMO!!!, Solo te use para cumplir mi deseo anhelado que era hacerte mío, y probarte, por atreteberte a jugar con los sentimientos de Shinigami, por eso te use Heero y además ¡¡¡NO TE AMO!!!, ¡¡¡NO TE AMO!!!.  
  
En ese momento lagrimas de tristeza caían por el rostro de Duo, su corazón estaba herido completamente y no podía olvidar el dolor que le había causado Heero con aquellas palabras duras y frías. Heero estaba confundido, Duo su amor, el amor que hasta hace poco había descubierto, lo estaba usando para satisfacer sus deseos, lo abandonaba y pero aún NO LO AMABA, y no podía olvidar cada caricia, cada sensación que le había dado Duo, por mas que lo intentara menos ahora que se había entregado a Duo completamente permitiéndole a este hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, para disfrutarlo como mejor le placiera.  
  
- Duo no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo.  
  
- Jajajaja Heero y....... ¿Qué crees que cabo de hacer?, Has caído ahora puedes quedarte con tus misiones y tu maldita computadora, porque ya ¡NO TE NECESITO! Para satisfacer mis deseos.  
  
- ¡Espera!  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUE VAS A HACER, VAS A MATARME?!!!, Yo morí el día en que me rechazaste Heero. Ya no soy el mismo Duo que conoces, porque ahora Heero ¡NO TE AMO!- y las lagrimas de dolor de Duo caían sin receso, eran lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de tristeza, de una profunda y dolorosa tristeza, Duo amaba a Heero lo amaba con toda su alma, pero................. aquel dolor aún permanecía sellado en su corazón herido al recordar las palabras duras y frías de su amor.................... Heero, y a pesar de que sonreía, riéndose de Heero, diciéndole que no lo amaba las lagrimas de tristeza caían de su rostro sin cesar y el dolor que sentía se hacía mas y más profundo hiriendolo cada vez más..........  
  
- ¡Duo!  
  
Duo se alejó de aquel departamento, y se llevo las cosas que necesitaba , dejando a un Heero pensativo y destrozado, desde aquella vez en que Heero lo rechazo, Duo quedo totalmente destrozado, esa noche, en la que recordó lo sucedido, había llorado, su dolor era tan profundo que su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en esa noche fría, dejándolo con un corazón destrozado, intento olvidar a Heero, pero el shock que recibió al escuchar aquellas palabras crueles de Heero eran demasiado impactante para Duo, y por más fuerte que fuera Shinigami, no pudo soportarlo, y el amor que una vez sintió por Heero termino convirtiéndose en odio, a tal punto de cambiar justo como le había sucedido a Quatre, aquel hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios y bellos ojos, cuando fue manipulado inconscientemente por el Wing Zero. Ahora Duo se encontraba solo, satisfecho de haber utilizado a Heero, complacido, con un corazón hecho pedazos lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, con un vacío que solo se llenaba con el dolor y odio causado por Heero, pero a pesar de todo el sabia que lo amaba y por esa razón tan sencilla no lo olvidaba..............................  
  
Heero por su parte permanecía estático en aquella habitación obscura, en la que él ahora se encontraba, Duo, su amor, el amor de su vida, lo odiaba, el corazón del soldado perfecto se encontraba destrozado, y las facciones de su rostro no cambiaban, aún conservaba la mirada fría e inexpresiva de su rostro, y aquel semblante que jamas lo abandonaba, pero su corazón estaba roto y un dolor muy terrible y tormentoso lo invadía de pronto, solo podía pensar en él, en su amor, en Duo y en todo el daño que el mismo, le había causado al rechazarlo con aquellas marcas del dolor, que permanecerían para siempre marcadas, en la memoria de su amor, aquellas palabras frías, "ESTORBO", "BAKA", "INUTIL" Incluyendo los severos golpes y aquella terrible amenaza. El soldado perfecto estaba hecho pedazos, él deseaba en ese momento llorar, derramar lagrimas de tristeza, para desahogarse y disminuir el dolor punzante, que atormentaba a su corazón y alma.......................... Pero esas lagrimas nunca se vieron Heero era demasiado fuerte como para permitir que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, sin embargo lo deseaba, la tristeza, el dolor, el arrepentimiento, lo embargaba, ya no soportaba quería escapar de esa tormentosa pesadilla de la que ahora era víctima, y solo una cosa paso por su mente, la única salida que tenía ahora, LA MUERTE, así era, Heero estaba decido a acabar con su vida, ¿De que le servia vivir?, Si solo había sido utilizado como un arma para la guerra, un objeto y una forma de felicidad para otros. Su vida siempre había consistido en llevar a cabo misiones que beneficiarían a los demás, pero el jamás había disfrutado de la vida como todas aquellas personas a las que él en muchas ocasiones había salvado, y cuando logro reconocer su amor por Duo, su felicidad, esta se alejaba para siempre odiándolo, condenándolo a vivir una vida sin su amor, dando se cuenta de lo vacía y miserable que era su vida antes de reconocer que amaba a Duo.  
  
De pronto un resplandor se observo en la obscura habitación, busco con su mirada ahora desolada de donde provenía aquel resplandor, provenía de su computadora ya reparada, era una nueva misión que consistía en acabar con aproximadamente 100 Mobile Dolls, era una misión suicida, pero para aquel piloto del Gundam, nada era imposible, y decidido a llevar acabo el final de su vida, en aquella misión pronunció aquellas palabras que el creía que saldrían de su boca por ultima vez.  
  
- Misión aceptada- fueron las palabras y se dirigió rumbo a la misión.........  
  
Continuara......... 


	5. Tormentoso Dolor

Capítulo Cinco  
Tormentoso Dolor  
  
En la mente de Duo había solamente confusión, ¿odio o amor? Y mientras caminaba intentaba descifrar cual sería el camino que realmente debía tomar, ahora odiaba a Heero, lo odiaba por el dolor que le causo, pero por otra parte lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y había llevado a cabo su venganza, pero era diferente porque ahora Heero si lo amaba, lo amaba locamente y se había entregado a él, solamente a él, su amor era correspondido, realmente lo era, pero el miedo de ser lastimado lo llenaba de confusión y al mismo tiempo, lo hacia envenenar su alma con odio, cegándolo, sin permitirle ver la maravillosa realidad, que se negaba a aceptar. ¿Odio o amor?, Y mientras continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos en una larga caminata, Heero continuaba en una lucha interminable de Mobile Dolls, y en eso Duo llego a la solución.  
  
- Heero- susurro.  
  
Rápidamente Duo corrió al departamento en busca de Heero, él era su única solución solo él aclararía sus pensamientos y lo guiaría por un solo camino, el camino correcto, pero la pregunta era cual ¿el del odio o el del amor?, Pero su sorpresa fue evidente al ver que Heero no se encontraba ahí, dirigió su vista a la nueva computadora de Heero y rápidamente comprendió, sin pensarlo dos veces, memorizo el lugar de la misión y además en donde se decidiría su destino final. Luego de algunas horas Heero logro derrotar a los Mobile Dolls.  
  
- Misión cumplida- dijo y agrego:  
  
- He decidido acabar con mi dolor, ya no luchare más Duo, este será mi final- y con el sistema de auto detonación apunto de activar susurro las ultimas palabras.  
  
Mientras tanto Duo que había llegado en Deathscythe, precipitadamente se decidió a bajar, afortunadamente se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar, que pronto se convertiría en la tumba de Heero............... Corrió y logro divisar al Wing Zero y a Heero, su rostro reflejo espanto y temor al ver lo que pretendía Heero, en su mano tenía el sistema de auto detonación apunto de accionar, aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas no lograría llegar jamás.  
  
- Duo- fueron las ultimas palabras de Heero y activo el auto detonador.- Duo busco un lugar en donde refugiarse para salir ileso de la detonación, y un fuerte estruendo se escucho acompañado de una gran explosión, el Wing Zero ahora yacía despedazado y no había quedado NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, a excepción de pequeños fragmentos de Gundamio esparcidos por todo el lugar afectado por el fuerte impacto.....................  
  
- ¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Fue el fuerte grito de Duo, mientras lagrimas caían precipitadamente de sus ojos.  
  
- ¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡ HEEEEROOOO!!!, ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!, ¡¡¡MALDICIOOOOOON!!!- y cayo al suelo llorando amargamente por la perdida de su amor, dándose cuenta que amaba a Heero, que lo amaba completamente, pero ahora era demasiado tarde Heero ESTABA MUERTO, COMPLETAMENTE MUERTO, y por más que suplicara su amor, su soldado perfecto, no volvería jamás.............................  
  
- ¡¡¡ HEEEEEROOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡HEEEROOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡MALDICIOOON!!!, ¡¡¡HEEEEROOO!!!- y mientras su voz se debilitaba lentamente continuaba llorando, derramando lagrimas por la muerte de su amor, reuniendo fuerzas, para gritar en un intento desesperado por recuperarlo, recuperar a su amado soldado perfecto que siempre permanecería a pesar de todo en su corazón y que ahora no volvería jamás.  
  
- ¡¡¡ HEEEEEROOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡ HEEEEROOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡REGRESA!!!, ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES!!!, ¡¡¡ HEEEEEROOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡ TE AMO!!!, ¡¡¡ TE AMO, HEEROOO!!!, ¡¡¡ NO ME ABANDONES!!!, ¡¡¡ POR FAVOR!!!, ¡¡¡ NO ME DEJES!!!, ¡Heero!, ¡Por favor! .................... Te....... amo, Heero regresa......................... ¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Y arrastrándose por la tierra comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de Heero, con esperanza e ilusión, el dolor de su corazón era tan profundo, era tanto su dolor, el dolor profundo y punzante de la perdida de su amor, que su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes, no podía moverse, por eso desesperado se arrastraba por la tierra, hiriendo sus rodillas en un intento fracasado por encontrarlo, y su vista se volvía borrosa, con aquellas infinitas lagrimas que no cesaban porque eran lagrimas profundas de dolor. Y con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su ahora, destrozado corazón logro mantenerse en pie, tambaleándose, su respiración se volvía débil y lenta, y su corazón se detenía por cortos segundos, si ese dolor seguía no demoraría en seguir los pasos de Heero, cerro sus ojos y callo con su cuerpo inerte, pero aún consiente hacia atrás..............  
  
Continuara......... 


	6. Eterno e Infinito Amor

Capítulo Seis  
  
Eterno e Infinito Amor...  
  
- Heero ............... nooooo ............ regre.......sa........... Heero........ por.......favor.......- fueron las palabras débiles de Duo, y su voz se apago, cayendo lentamente acercándose al suelo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no cayo, alguien lo estaba sosteniendo sutilmente, abrazándolo y recostándolo en el suelo, pero los ojos de Duo ahora estaban cerrados, el sabía que Heero no podía ser, Heero se encontraba muerto y de ninguna forma hubiera sobrevivido a esa explosión, ¿o sí?, Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada azul cobalto que le parecía familiar.  
  
-¿ Heero?, Susurro, intentando recuperar su débil voz.  
  
- Si amor soy yo- fue la respuesta de aquel soldado que había sobrevivido a la explosión.- Heero acaricio la mejilla de Duo con la suya y lo abrazo fuertemente de manera delicada para no lastimarlo y con un sentimiento de protección. Lagrimas continuaban cayendo por las mejillas de Duo, Duo no podía creerlo, Heero estaba ahí vivo.  
  
- Heero......yo,....... yo te amo ............. te amo Heero.  
  
- Shhhh Duo no hables, abrázame ya lo sé.  
  
- Heero, ¿ me quieres?, Fue la dulce pregunta de Duo temiendo escuchar algo muy diferente a lo que deseaba escuchar.  
  
- No, Duo.................... no te quiero. - fue la dura respuesta de Heero.  
  
- Heero tu realmente no me quieres. - dijo Duo, esta vez resignado, dispuesto a dejar a su amor.  
  
- No Duo, no te quiero, ¡¡¡TE AMO DUO!!!, ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! Y siempre lo haré- y lo beso dulcemente.  
  
- Heero entonces, ¿me amas?, ¿Es cierto?.  
  
- Sí, Duo te amo y nada nos volverá a separar.  
  
Heero amaba a Duo y Duo ahora lo amaba, como siempre debió ser, en aquel momento en el que Heero activo el auto detonador de su Gundam, logro divisar a Duo, por eso las "ultimas palabras" que pronuncio, fueron el nombre de su amor, en aquel momento, en el que lo activo, salió corriendo refugiándose al igual que Duo, por eso Duo no lo observo, la explosión lo había alcanzado, dejando en su cuerpo, pequeñas heridas sin importancia, y apenas escucho los gritos desesperados de Duo, se levanto del suelo y lo alcanzo. Ahora aquellos dos muchachos, se encontraban tiernamente abrazados, unidos por un eterno amor, Duo era feliz, su amor finalmente era correspondido y Heero ahora podría disfrutar de su vida, comenzando una nueva sin luchar, ahora que su Gundam se encontraba estropeado, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era Duo su amor, y entonces se dispuso a llevar a cabo su verdadera y ultima misión.  
  
- ¿Heero estarás conmigo para siempre?- pregunto Duo.  
  
- Sí, amor sí.  
  
- Heero me prometes que nunca te separas de mí, y que siempre me amaras.  
  
- Misión aceptada- fue la respuesta de Heero y luego dijo con una voz llena de amor:  
  
- Si mí Duo, estaré contigo para siempre, ya nada, ni siquiera la muerte nos va a separar.  
  
¿ Ni siquiera la muerte?, no, ni siquiera la muerte los separaría, Duo era el Dios de la Muerte, y ambos estarían juntos para siempre, porque su amor iba más allá de lo común, y mientras la brisa del viento los envolvía, la noche, la luna y las estrellas eran testigos, de un eterno, infinito y maravilloso amor, que había surgido luego de una larga lucha desesperada en ambos chicos, con sus propios sentimientos para descubrir, sus más profundas y verdaderas pasiones ocultas.....................  
  
Fin 


End file.
